Faerie
'''Faeries '''are a race of small insectlike humanoids who are highly magical. They once were the dominant species on Larsa, and retain much ancient knowledge. Fae society is organized into hives, ruled by a queen who controls her faeries via a telepathic link. Long ago, they lived in one single hive that spanned the continent of Larsa, headed by a queen with near godlike power. The queen was slain by Dannursag and her invading Auni during the Ancient Wars. This, as well as the devastation to the Faerie population during the war, led to the once great Faerie nation being broken up into isolated pocket societies, inside each a new queen evolved. Fae from different hives will be completely different due to divergent evolution, but fae from the same hive will be physically identical. The Ancient Fae Queen of Larsa's last energy was used to create a parallel dimension that is an exact copy of her domain at that moment in time, minus the Auni. Her physical form was destroyed, so she exists solely in her new dimension. However, Faeries can phase between realms so she can influence the physical world through her servants. While modern faerie queens in the physical world are a mere fraction of the power of the Ancient Queen, they are still extremely powerful and are highly respected by the Elves and Humans that may live near a hive, who create elaborate rituals and offerings to appease. Some empires outlaw these "heathen" practices, much to the frustration of the Faerie Queens who enjoyed offerings for centuries. Societal Structure Ancient Fae Queen of Larsa Once the most powerful being in all of Larsa, but nearly slain by Dannursag, used her last energy to create the Fae Realm where she now solely exists. In doing so, she reverted to the form of a huge larvae. After she pupates and reaches maturity, she will be able to return to Larsa. She is the supreme being in Fae society and while not all fae are bound to her will, all are aware of her power. Lesser Queens Upon the near-slaying of the Ancient Queen and the great casualities of the war with the Auni, Fae society got broken up and allowed for isolated communities to develop their own traits and their own queen to arise. They are highly powerful magical beings but are far inferior to what the Ancient Queen once was. They direct their hive through a telepathic link. = Queen's Court Knights Drones The innumerous workers of a hive who carry out the Queens will. In the unlikely event that a human has contact with a faerie, its will almost always be a drone. They can be hunters, gatherers, thieves, pranksters, healers, etc Pucks A type of fae-touched goblin Pixies A faerie drone who's telepathic link has been somehow severed, wether literally, by distance, enchantment, or otherwise and lives a life of independance. Warlocks A human, elf, orc or other, who has submitted to a faerie queen. fighter, rogue, nightblade, bard, sorceror, warlock, illusionist, healer, engineer seelie/unseelie